FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to concrete products and a method of manufacturing same, and more particularly to a concrete block dressed with natural stones or rock (hereinafter called natural stone) finished so as to be exposed and a method of manufacturing same, and a concrete block having a surface divided into multiple portions and a method of manufacturing same.